Goma de mascar
by Nami Zosa
Summary: Le había encontrado en una cafetería cercana a su departamento. Había intentado de mil maneras que la pequeña morena se apartara de el, pero no había funcionado, simplemente era peor que la goma de mascar en la suela del zapato, pero, a pesar de todo...le amaba con locura.


**Título: **Goma de mascar

**Autor: **Nami Zosa

**Disclaimer:** _Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente creación de Oda-chii, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer reales nuestras fantasías más extrañas._

**Personajes: **Nami x Luffy

**Género: **Family

**Universo: **AU

**Casificación:** Gender Bender

**Fandom:** One piece

.

.

.

Aquella mañana había despertado con ella entre sus brazos, le miraba dormir atentamente, mientras enredaba juguetonamente sus dedos entre esa delicada cabellera negra azabache que le volvía loco. Sentía la lenta respiración de la pequeña joven, mientras lentamente se empapaba del aroma de esa tersa piel recordando el día que le conoció.

.

.

.

Había resuelto desayunar en la nueva cafetería cercana a su departamento, todo el mundo hablaba de ella, y se había animado a visitarla, gracias a que por boca de Robín se había enterado que el café era delicioso y los postres frutales eran de lo más exquisitos, terminaba por convencerle el hecho que aquel lugar era económico y con muy buen servicio. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomo las llaves y salió de la comodidad de su hogar.

Al llegar se detuvo unos momentos al leer en la entrada "Mini Baratie", había escuchado de la prestigiosa línea restaurantera con aquel nombre "probablemente alguien compró la franquicia" pensó, para después atravesar aquella puerta de madera.

Al entrar escuchó una voz que se escuchaba pequeña pero a la vez tan demandante — ¡Sanji! ¡Ensalada! — gritaba aquella femenina voz inundando él lugar.

— ¡Mierda Luffy! — Habló una sexy rubia que salía de la cocina con un enorme plato lleno de vegetales colocándolo sobre la mesa— ¿Qué acaso no puedes contener tu hambre por un momento?— le había respondido mientras la morena no tardó en devorar el contenido del enorme plato, encendió un pequeño cigarrillo sin percatarse que un joven de cabellos naranjas observaba aquella divertida escena.

— ¡Si no me alimentas moriré!— Hablaba la pelinegra mientras hacia un enorme puchero que rallaba en lo adorable.

La rubia hacía hasta lo imposible por ignorar a la bronceada chica mientras le servía la segunda parte de su desayuno. Observo unos segundos la amplitud del lugar, y se dirigió sobre aquel atractivo chico que acababa de sentarse en una pequeña mesa junto a la enorme ventana.

— ¡ahh! ¡Dios mío! —Sorprendió al joven— Gracias por brindarme este encuentro el día de hoy— Bailoteaba con corazones en los ojos mientras le observaba comer — Esta bien si te burlas de mí, puedes torturarme mientras este a tu lado…pues aun que me enfrente a los mismos demonios ¡Mi corazón es todo tuyo! 

El joven le miro con sorpresa unos segundos, no era tan extraño que alguna chica se le declaras, era consiente de aquel atractivo que poseía y del que siempre trataba de sacar el mayor provecho. Mas la reacción había sido por aquellas sugestivas poses que adoptaba la voluptuosa rubia sobre la mesa, trato de ignorarle y continúo observando el menú.

La cocinera seguía impactada ante el atractivo masculino del chico y es que aquella mata de pelo naranja, se le hacía sumamente sexy — ¿Puedo preguntar el nombre de tan bello ángel?— sonreía mientras le miraba completamente embelesada.

—Nami— Respondió un tanto seco, mas sabía que podría sacar provecho de aquella situación— Mi nombre es Nami — finalizo guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Oh! Nami-swan, que hermoso nombre— Ensancho una sonrisa, más los molestos alaridos de la chica de la mesa de junto, le hicieron regresar al mundo — Que triste es que haya obstáculos entre nosotros— Miro con el rabillo del ojo a la pelinegra mientras recuperaba la compostura— come lo que gustes, la casa invita ¡Nami-swaaan!— Giño uno de sus hermosos ojos azules a la par que se retiraba canturreando felizmente el nombre del joven.

Aquello había sido extraño, pero algo bueno había sacado de eso, al menos se había ahorrado el coquetearle para sacar un desayuno gratuito de aquella situación un tanto incomoda.

Los gritos y lamentos de la morena eran cada vez más molestos, no comprendía como alguien podía llegar a fastidiarle en tan poco tiempo. Suspiro pesadamente y se resignó a soportarle unos pocos minutos más, "¿Es que acaso no tiene fondo?" pensó mientras le miraba devorar un tercer plato de ensalada.

.

.

.

El tiempo transcurrió lánguidamente mientras observaba a la bella pelinegra comer todo lo que le ponían en su plato, había decidido quedarse a verificar con sus propios ojos si el estómago de aquella chica tenía un fondo. Mientras tanto se deleitaba con un exquisito postre, había ordenado un delicioso pay de queso con mandarinas, y para acompañarlo un té de estas mismas.

— ¡Hola!— Escuchó inesperadamente una estridente voz que le hizo dar un respingo — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Observo unos enormes ojos marrón que se posaban sobre él.

—Na…Nami— Fue lo único que atino a decir mientras veía como la chica le observaba con curiosidad echada casi por completo sobre la mesa — Mi nombre es Nami.

—Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy— Hablo con total naturalidad mientras ensanchaba una enorme sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes — Mucho gusto.

.

.

.

El despertador comenzó a sonar, mientras Luffy perezosa se removía entre sus brazos. Lentamente Nami había tratado de liberarse de la cercanía de la chica girándose hacía un costado, mas esta le aprisiono nuevamente por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo completamente al suyo. Sentía aquella respiración tan cerca de su torso carente de prendas, que le hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que había entrado a aquella cafetería, y simplemente no había podido sacársela de encima. Todos los días aprovechaba la cercanía del pequeño negocio para llegar de improviso al departamento de Nami. Alegaba que ahora que eran amigos, le pertenecía de cierta forma, y no es que fuera posesiva, simplemente atesoraba a todas las personas que eran importantes para ella.

Aquella cercanía molestaba al de naranjas cabellos, pero con el paso del tiempo comenzó a acostumbrarse, e incluso disfrutaba de su compañía. Varias veces habían almorzado juntos, salido al cine e incluso ido a la playa, aun que tenían sus diferencias se llevaban bien, y era porque era muy fácil tratar con inocente morena.

.

.

.

La respiración de Nami comenzó a aumentar considerablemente, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sentir esas delicadas manos rozándole el abdomen le ponían a mil el corazón. No terminaba de comprender como aquella chica con complejo de goma de mascar en el zapato, había cautivado su corazón al punto de no querer separarse de ella ni un segundo.

Sabía que aquello era una locura, jamás se había enamorado de nadie y había caído con la persona que menos había pensado.

Giro su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente, observo su rostro aun dormido y le vio tan frágil y tan vulnerable. Delicadamente tomo su rostro entre sus manos y depósito un casto beso en aquellos apetitosos labios — Te amo Luffy— Susurro a su oído mientras la morena le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa inconsciente — Aunque seas una pequeña goma de mascar en el zapato— Y le aferro fuertemente contra su pecho quedándose profundamente dormido casi al instante.

Sabía que aquella morena era su más grande tortura, pero su más grande bendición al mismo tiempo…le amaba con locura y estaba seguro que eso sería para siempre.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias a aquellos lectores que pasan por aquí y disfrutan de mis trabajos, así como a aquellos que no les gustan, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.

Les agradecería dejaran Reviews, son tan necesarios para motivarnos y para mejorar, así que les pido que quienes lleguen al final de este fic, me regalen un Review para saber su más sincera opinión de estas humildes líneas.

También pido una disculpa enorme por las faltas ortográficas…sé que tengo que mejorar en eso, pero les pido paciencia ;A;

_**Nota:**__Este fanfic es inspirado en la canción de Paty Cantú (Goma de Mascar), estaba escuchándola y simplemente se me ocurrió escribir algo de este estilo. Se me hizo interesante y divertido verlos en la situación contraria xD.  
Un beso un abrazo…_


End file.
